Control units having a main computing unit and a separate model calculation unit for calculating data-based function models in a control unit are believed to be discussed in the related art. Thus, for example, the publication DE 10 2010 028 259 A1 discusses a control unit having an additional logic circuit as a model calculation unit, which is configured to calculate exponential functions, to assist in carrying out Bayesian regression methods, which are necessary in particular for calculating Gaussian process models.
The model calculation unit is capable of carrying out mathematical processes to calculate the data-based function model based on parameters and supporting points or training data. In particular, the model calculation unit is configured for the efficient calculation of exponential functions, so that it is possible to calculate Gaussian process models with greater computing speed than in the main computing unit.
Configuration data, which contain parameters and supporting points for calculating the function model, are generally input into the model calculation unit prior to the calculation. A DMA unit is provided for this purpose, which allows the model calculation unit to retrieve the configuration data directly from a memory unit of the control unit without activity of the main computing unit and then to carry out the calculation.
Since the number of the supporting points transferred in addition to the parameters is generally very large, the amount of data which must be transferred into the model calculation unit prior to the start of the calculation of the function model is also very extensive. Therefore, the time required for the calculation of the function model is decisively determined by the loading time and the calculation time.